Kompromis
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Czasem w związku przychodzą takie chwile, gdy nikt nie może być wygranym i należy zawrzeć kompromis, ale czy którekolwiek z nich w ogóle się na to zgodzi?


KUROKO NO BASUKE - OPOWIADANIE "KOMPROMIS" ROZDZIAŁ 1

To wcale nie nie tak, że Kuroko, nienawidził dotyku. Cóż, to prawda, że nie był zbyt kontaktową osobą – cenił sobie po prostu swoją przestrzeń osobistą. Sądził, że większość ludzi, podobnie jak i on, nie przepadała za zbytnio natarczywym dotykiem. Było to czymś naturalnym, nieprawdaż? W końcu jest to dość niekomfortowe i żenujące, a Kuroko – najzwyczajniej w świecie – nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by inni widzieli go w tak krępującej sytuacji, wprawiającej jego ciało w niekontrolowane dla niego reakcje. Ale to była tajemnica, której zawzięcie bronił nawet, jeśli w grę wchodziły... igraszki.

Sprawa nieco się komplikowała, gdy pod uwagę uwzględniało się jeszcze jeden fakt – Aomine Daiki, był aż nazbyt dotykalski. A porównanie jego apetytu do łaknienia dzikiej bestii, było grubym niedomówieniem i obrazą dla tego zboczeńca, molestującego go przy każdej, nawet tej najmniejszej, nadarzającej się okazji. Oczywiście mógł użyć swojego stalowego łokcia lub kilku niepochlebnych słów, aby nieco studzić libido swojego chłopaka, ale prędzej czy później i tak przegrywał. I to sromotnie. Analizując to głębiej, można powiedzieć, że im dłużej udawało mu się wymsknąć z zasięgu tych chciwych łapsk, tym boleśniejsze były późniejsze skutki. Ale przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by jego chłopak wszedł mu na głowę - nie przeżyłby tego.

Absolutnym limitem dla Daikiego Aomine, były trzy – może czasem, ale to naprawdę rzadko – cztery dni. Trzy pieprzone dni bez wsadzania mu kutasa w tyłek. To naprawdę wykraczało poza obręb jego możliwości, a nie od dziś wiadomo, że jego wytrzymałość, nie mieściła się nawet w skali przeciętności – w tym jednym, jedynym wypadku, wcale a wcale, nie obraziłby się, gdyby był przeciętny. Po tych wszystkich wyuzdanych, ordynarnych, zwierzęcych kopulacjach, powinien być – swoim skromnym zdaniem – luźniejszy i nieco bardziej przygotowany do kolejnych zbliżeń. Powinien. Ha. Ha.

Tylko jedno nie podlegało żadnym wątpliwością – Kuroko kochał swojego chłopaka. I prawie równie mocno kochał ich zbliżenia, ale czuł się już nimi zmęczony... Codziennie treningi, lekcje, obowiązki domowe, życie towarzyskie i jeszcze obsługiwanie Aomine. Jakby znalazł się w jakiejś zapętlającej się huśtawce skrajności. Nie miał już w ogóle czasu na spokojne popołudnie z herbatą – lub waniliowym szejkiem – i jakąś ciekawą propozycją z klasyki literatury japońskiej. To, że życie jego chłopaka obracało się wyłącznie wokół seksu, koszykówki i kobiecych piersi, niewyobrażalnie go mierziło. A nie tak łatwo było wywołać u niego takie odczucia, tak doskonale widoczne na jego, zwykle zobojętniałej, twarzy.

Tak, jak było to – na przykład – właśnie teraz. Nie mógł już nawet odpocząć. Kuroko, odwrócił niespiesznie głowę, by spojrzeć za siebie. Leżał na brzuchu, opierając się o dłonie i rozkoszują błogą ciszą oraz ciepłem pierzyny, gdy poczuł, jak gorąca, duża dłoń Aomine, wsuwa się pod jego bokserki – jedyne co zdążył do tej pory ubrać. Liczył, że wystarczy samo jego spojrzenie i leciutki grymas, by przekaz został zrozumiany. Zasadniczo, to nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, kiedy w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko złośliwy uśmiech – to z pewnością, było złośliwe, zwłaszcza, że nikt tak dobrze nie odczytywał jego nastroju z samej mimiki twarzy, jak on. Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, a Daiki, ścisnął najpierw jeden, a później drugi pośladek, pochylając się i liżąc jasną skórę na gołych plecach. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy jego język sunął ku górze po linii kręgosłupa. Zdławił w gardle jęknięcie. Tak cholernie przyjemnie, a jednocześnie żenujące. Pochylił głowę, aby nie okazać zainteresowania leniwym pieszczotom.

Nigdy by tego nie przyznał głośno, ale uwielbiał, jak to wszystko odbywało się tak wolno, dokładnie, w tak czuły i delikatny sposób, a otrzymać coś takiego od Aomine – rozpływał się pod samym naporem długich i zwinnych palcy, pod pozbawionym tych bestialskich porywów pocałunkiem, którym delektował się przez minuty.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego całe ciało, oblał dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy Daiki, przesunął się wyżej i znacznie bliżej, niż był wcześnie, niemalże się na nim kładąc. Oczywiście uważał, by go zbytnio nie przygnieść. Jego kark został obsypany muśnięciami – mógł podnieść głowę i zaprotestować, ale i tak był już cały w siniakach i malinkach, a zwykłe protesty nie zadziałałyby. Wolał zostawić trochę sił na później, niż bezsensownie się kłócić.

Cały nastrój poszedł się, kolokwialnie, walić, kiedy o jego udo otarł się twardy penis Aomine. Znowu? Pomyślał podirytowany.

\- Wciąż jesteś mokry w środku – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, wsuwając powoli palec wskazujący do jego wnętrza, aż się wzdrygnął z zaskoczenia.

\- Wiesz ile zajęło mi wydłubanie z odbytu twojej spermy? Spędziłem godzinę w łazience, Aomine-kun. Proszę, odsuń się ode mnie, póki jestem spokojny.

\- Nie moja wina. Ty tak na mnie działasz – oświadczył, jednakże wrócił do wcześniejszej czynności, czyli ograniczenia się do zwykłego masażu jego tyłka.

\- Ja i cała reszta żeńska populacja świata.

\- Ej! To wcale nie tak!

\- A, tak, wybacz. Miałem na myśli tą część, która wykracza poza rozmiar C.

\- Oi, nigdy nie ukrywałem, że lubię cycki.

\- Oczywiście, Aomine-kun, a nawet gdyby, to jesteś za głupi, by udało ci się to ukryć – stwierdził, mimo chodem, zerkając w dół, na podłogę. Tuż spod łóżka, na ciemne, drewniane panele, wystawały magazyny pornograficzne. Zapewne niestarannie upchnięte przed jego wejściem, i których było zbyt dużo, aby wszystkie się tam zmieściły.

\- Tetsu, co cię ugryzło? Przecież wiesz, że tylko twój tyłek mnie kręci.

\- Tylko mój tyłek? Dobrze wiedzieć, Aomine-kun. Zejdź ze mnie, proszę. - Ponowił swoją prośbę, nie otrzymując oczekiwanego skutku, sam zaczął się wyswobadzać z tego „uścisku", ale kiedy Daiki, podjął jeszcze jedną próbę, mającą na celu, doprowadzenie do kolejnego zbliżenia, poczuł się, najzwyczajniej w świecie, zirytowany. No ileż można?

Daiki, unieruchomił jego ręce nad jego głową, bez najmniejszego problemu – ich siły nie można było przecież porównywać. Został przekręcony na plecy, tak, że teraz, mógł łapać kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim kochankiem. Aomine przyglądał mu się, tak jakby z... zamyśleniem? Kuroko, tylko przez sekundę, pomyślał, że być może jego chłopak rozmyśla o tym, że jego partner nie czuje się zbyt pewnie w łączącej ich relacji... Ach, rzecz jasne wszystko to, trwało jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, bo przyrodzenie Daikiego, ponownie zetknęło się z jego nagą skórą i Tetsuya, mógł przysiąc na własne życie, że jest dużo twardsze, niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Podnieca cię, że się opieram? - niemalże warknął, omijając już wszelkie kwestie grzecznościowe. - Zboczeniec.

\- To-to nie tak! - zawstydził się raptownie, czerwieniejąc na policzkach, co ciężko było zauważyć na jego ciemnej karnacji. Przy tym kontraście, jasne, wręcz alabastrowe oblicze Kuroko, zdawało się już tylko nabierać coraz więcej delikatności.

\- A jak, Aomine-kun? Chcesz kontynuować dyskusję o moim tyłku? Proszę, odpuść sobie.

\- Tetsu, nie zachowuj się jak baba! O co ci chodzi?! Możesz powiedzieć, jaki masz problem?

\- Problem, Aomine-kun? - zapytał z rozgoryczeniem, dalej tkwiąc pomiędzy nim a łóżkiem, całkowicie bezbronny i zdany na cudzą łaskę. - Twoim zdaniem to w porządku, dzień w dzień, nie zważając na moje odczucia, wpychać mi to COŚ do środka, by zaspokoić swoje zwierzęce potrzeby?

\- COŚ? Uprawiamy seks, jak każda zdrowa para, do cholery! Poza tym, skupiam się na tobie, żebyś doszedł i takie tam, no!

\- Więc, twoim zdaniem „zdrowa" relacja, opiera się wyłącznie na podtekście seksualnym? My niczego innego nie robimy Aomine-kun. Po prostu pieprzysz się ze mną, jakbym do niczego innego nie był ci potrzebny. Poza tym, gdybyś nie skupiał się tak na sobie, zauważyłbyś, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo siły, aby tak często to robić.

\- Bo... To nie moja wina, że mi się chce, jak jesteś w pobliżu! Nigdy nie narzekałeś!

\- Teraz narzekam, Aomine-kun. Chyba najwyższa pora, bo jakbyś nie wiedział, chodzimy ze sobą już prawie pół roku.

\- Jestem mężczyzną, potrzebuję tego, Tetsu! Mogę się ograniczyć, ale mimo wszystko i tak, nie potrafię przestać myśleć, jak podniecający jesteś, gdy widzę twoje reakcje na moje pieszczoty. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, pochylił się nad nim, w dalszym ciągu przytrzymując go za ręce, aby polizać odsłoniętą szyję i ostatecznie przygryźć lekko skórę. Kuroko, starał się odsunąć, oczywiście bezskutecznie, co sprawiło, że niekontrolowany pąs, wykwitł na jego licu. W tamtej chwili, naprawdę chciał wykrzyczeć, że go zabije, ale przecież nie było to w jego naturze... Ale taki tani chwyt podczas tak ważnej dyskusji!

\- Też jestem mężczyzną, Aomine-kun. Musisz zrozumieć, że dwa dni dni, to dla mnie żadna przerwa.

\- To ile? Trzy wystarczą?

\- Myślałem raczej o tygodniu. - Niezadowolenie na twarzy Daikiego, było aż nazbyt zauważalne i zostało skwitowane kolejnym ugryzieniem.

\- Za długo. Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś miał cycki? - Kuroko, nie wiedział, czy było to tylko hipotetyczne rozmyślenia jego tępego chłopaka, czy rzeczywiste marzenia. Szczerze? Nic go to nie obchodziło.

\- Co mają do tego kobiece piersi, Aomine-kun? - Ostatkiem sił, powstrzymał się, by nie przejść do rękoczynów.

\- No wiesz, jesteś płaski, to od razu przechodzę do konkretów, za to tyłek masz fajny, prawie jak takie cycki. - Po tym wyznaniu, już się nie powstrzymywał.

* * *

\- I przywalił mi z kolana w krocze, rozumiesz? Tak po prostu! Jeszcze gdybyś widział te jego zimne oczy, gdy obwieszczał, że mam „trzymać swojego chuja na smyczy, albo iść z tym problemem, do którejś z tych pań lekkich obyczajów, jeśli nie będę wiedział, co zrobić z testosteronem". Tak mi, kurwa, powiedział! Aż mnie ciarki przeszły, i już kompletnie opadł. Znaczy, opadł już po tym, jak mi przywalił, ale później zaczął się ubierać, schylił się po spodnie i tak jakoś samo stanęło...

\- I mówisz mi o tym, bo? - Czuł, jak mu ciarki przebiegają wzdłuż pleców, a odruch wymiotny staje w gardle, jak ość.

\- Bo minęły już trzy dni! Od trzech dni się masturbuję, ale ile można?! Liczyłem, że sam się odezwie, jak go trochę przetrzymam, ale jest coraz gorzej! A jak tylko pomyślę, że mógłbym teraz tak pięknie posuwać go w ten jego zajebisty tyłek, to aż mi...

\- Wystarczy! Po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś?! Żeby mi opowiadać o swoich zboczeniach na temat Kuroko?! Naprawdę skończony z ciebie Ahomine! - Kagami, miał już ochotę walić łbem o ścianę. Po tych piętnastu minutach, szczerze współczuł swojemu koledze z drużyny. Jak Kuroko, był w ogóle w stanie, wytrzymać tyle czasu z tym idiotom i jeszcze nie zwariować? No tak, mimo wszystko, to Kuroko – oaza spokoju. - A ja głupi liczyłem na jakiś trening...

\- W dupie z tym waszym treningiem, mnie się tu życie wali, energia mnie rozpiera, ból mnie łamie psychicznie, a Tetsu ma mnie w dupie!

\- Rozpiera to cię nadmiar czego innego, psychicznie to cię co najwyżej niszczy twoja nieograniczona głupota, a Kuroko już wystarczająco długo miał cię w dupie. Jeszcze coś? - Aomine, położył głowę na blacie stolika. Ludzie wokół, przyglądali im się badawczo, udając, że wcale ich to nie interesuje, podczas gdy Kagami, czuł rosnące zażenowanie obecną sytuacją. Pokolenie Cudów, zdąży wykończyć go, zanim uda mu się skończyć liceum, tego jednego był pewien.

\- Bo ty nie rozumiesz, jak to jest, kiedy się z kimś jest i się robi to, co każda para robi, no!

\- Mam wrażenie, że robisz się coraz bardziej ograniczony z każdym kolejnym zdaniem. A to ja, podobno jestem ten głupi... Czy naprawdę uważasz, że seks to najważniejsze w związku?

\- Oczywiście, to taki ten... filar?

\- I sądzisz, że Kuroko, podziela twoje spostrzeżenia na ten temat?

\- No chyba?

\- Nie wiem, komu współczuć bardziej – jemu czy tobie?

\- Nie pomagasz!

\- Nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym psychologiem, a raczej seksuologiem, bo to on by ci się przydał! Weź zgłoś się z tym gdzieś, nie masz przyjaciół?! Kise, Midorima, mało jest popieprzeńców, jak ty w tym całym Pokoleniu Cudów?! - Uderzył otwartymi dłońmi o blat stolika, podnosząc się nieco do góry.

\- Glon odpada, cnotka niewydymka i żelazna dziewica w jednym, a na dodatek tsundere. Ten chory sadysta Akashi, to szkoda gadać, a Kise... Nim i tymi jego złotymi radami, to mi się odbija czkawką jeszcze od czasów gimnazjum. Pomóż mi, Bakagami! Wymyśl coś, cokolwiek! - Aomine, w ogóle, ale to w ogóle, nie przejął się wyzwiskami, które otwarcie już rzucał Taiga na lewo i prawo. Zwykle nie puściłby tego płazem, ale był zbyt pochłonięty wewnętrzną walką, czy aby na pewno nie posłuchać rzuconej na szybko rady.

\- Może po prostu przeprosisz i zgodzisz się na ten tydzień?

\- Nie ma mowy! Nawet jeśli będę jechać na ręcznym, to nie dam rady wytrzymać tygodnia!

\- To może jakiś kompromis? - Aomine coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że zgłosił się do najmniej odpowiedniej osoby. I tak oto tym sposobem, został zmuszony do wtajemniczenia jeszcze jeden osoby trzeciej w swoje życie uczuciowe.

* * *

Kuroko, zerknął kątem oka na swojego towarzysza, który nie wydawał się zainteresowany wystawą – w żadnym stopniu. Westchnął, nie będąc w rzeczywistości, ani trochę zdziwionym i wracając do oglądania obrazu. Równie dobrze mógł przyjść sam, ale wcale tego nie chciał. Było mu trochę lepiej, kiedy patrzył na splamione płótno, stojąc zaraz przed pozłacaną ramą, mając po boku swojego przyjaciela. Nawet jeśli ten przyjaciel, za bardziej interesujące uważał jego własną osobę.

Może Akashi-kun, byłby bardziej zainteresowany przyjściem ze mną do galerii? Zastanawiał się, mimo wszystko szybko odrzucając tą myśl. Akashi miał przecież swoje obowiązki, poza tym, nie mógłby go kłopotać aż z Kioto na jakąś przeciętną wystawę.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Kise, odebrał go z widocznym uradowaniem, jakby właśnie został uratowany przed smokiem, który miał w planach, zrobić z niego swój podwieczorek. Westchnął raz jeszcze. Następnym razem zapyta kogoś innego. Naprawdę.

\- Aominecchi?! - Kuroko spiął się. Może jednak nie był to taki zły pomysł? Na samą myśl o swoim chłopaku, poczuł gdzieś głęboko w sobie zalążek irytacji. O tak, nie zamierzał niczego ułatwiać. Tym razem nie zamierza odpuścić. - Jesteśmy z Kurokocchim na randce! W muzeum!

\- To galeria sztuki, Kise-kun. - poprawił go, omijając umyślnie część o rzekomej randce. Normalnie już by zgasił wszelkie wątpliwości i nadzieje swjego kolegi, ale dlaczego ma być tak okrutnie szczery, zwłaszcza, że nie było mu to na rękę obecnie?

\- A tak, tak, galeria. Co?! Jak zabić?! Aominecchi, o czym ty gadasz? Kagamicchi?! Jesteście razem? - No tak, tego również mógł się domyśleć. Aomine nie potrafił wytrzymać dłużej niż trzy dni i musiał w końcu zgłosić się do Kagamiego. Co twóch idiotów, to nie jeden... - Nic nie rozumiem... Nie krzyczcie tak, a nieważne, muszę kończyć! - Gdy tylko Kise zakończył połączenie, poczuł, jak komórka w jego kieszeni zaczyna wibrować. Odebrał, wzdychając trzeci raz, zaczynało mu to niebezpiecznie wchodzić w nawyk.

\- Tak, Kagami-kun? Czy coś się stało? - odezwał się, nim ktokolwiek po drugiej stronie, raczył to zrobić.

\- Eeee, Kuroko? - Jak inteligentnie.

\- Tak, to ja. Czy mógłbyś przejść do rzeczy, jestem raczej zajęty.

\- Kuroko! Co powiesz na trening?! - Kagami zaczynał się powoli jąkać, dla niego, był to pierwszy sygnał, że żadnego treningu nie będzie tak naprawdę. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko pomysł Aomine.

\- Kagami-kun, trening był rano i popołudniu. Już dzisiaj ćwiczyliśmy.

\- Ale ten... Przecież wieczorem też zawsze ćwiczyć – brnął dalej.

\- Sam, Kagami-kun. Sam. - podkreślił. I rozłączył się. Nie widział sensu, by ciągnąć to dalej, zwłaszcza, że tak jak przypuszczał już za chwilę dzwonił Aomine.

\- Tak, Aomine-kun? - niemalże warknął, uśmiechając się w kierunku Kise, by poszedł przodem. Stracił ochotę na jakiekolwiek zwiedzanie, a coś przeczuwał, że to dopiero początek.

\- Oi, Tetsu! Co to ma znaczyć?!

\- Jeśli dzwonisz, aby na mnie krzyczeć, to się rozłączam. Miłego dnia. Ach, i nasze wtorkowe spotkanie nie jest już aktualne, zbliża się Winter Cup. Chyba rozumiesz, że muszę trenować. Tobie również to polecam. Do widzenia, Aomine-kun.

\- Nawet nie próbuj! - Wyciszył komórkę i schował ją do plecaka. Odszukał wzrokiem Kise, który stał przy wyjściu i kręcił się niespokojnie, ale nie powiedział słowem, że coś mu nie pasuje. Może i był nieco nadpobudliwy i hałaśliwy, ale przynajmniej cieszył się z samej możliwości spędzenia razem czasu. Tak, Aomine nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć, że czasem wystarczy czyjaś sama obecność.

\- Kurokocchi, miałbyś ochotę na szejka? - zapytał, z wyraźną ulgą wdychając zimne powietrze nadchodzącej zimy. Kuroko czekał z niecierpliwością, aż spadnie śnieg.

\- Oczywiście, Kise-kun. - Nie zamierzał sobie niczego odmawiać, chociaż pewnie przypłaci to przeziębieniem.

* * *

Aida, rozmasowała bolący kark dłonią. Spędziła całą noc nad układaniem nowego planu treningowego dla wszystkich zawodników. Piątek minął wyjątkowo szybko i intensywnie, była już sama na sali gimnastycznej, gdy przez główne drzwi, wpadł do wewnątrz cichy chichot.

Zmęczona spojrzała w tym kierunku, napotykając zerkającą ukradkiem do środka Momoi, ubraną w granatowy płaszczyk do kolan. Nie było widać spódniczki od mundurka, jedynie grube, czarne rajstopy.

\- Już jestem, Riko-chan – przywitała się, już na dzień dobry, irytując starszą dziewczynę.

\- Jak zawsze spóźniona. Jeśli już się umawiasz, to mogłabyś chociaż pilnować ustalonego czasu.

\- Nie denerwuj się. To ważne.

\- Mówiłaś, że dotyczy Kuroko.

\- Tak, Tetsu-kun – zgodziła się, przysiadając na tej samej ławce, co Riko. Gdyby Aida, nie znała jej zbyt dobrze, stwierdziłaby, że jest raczej zmartwiona, ale plątający się na ustach uśmieszek, zwiastował jakąś intrygę.

\- Dai-chan, przestał przychodzić na treningi, znowu – poskarżyła się, nadymając policzki.

\- Co nasz Kuroko ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Nie mów, że nie zauważyłaś!

\- Czego, do cholery?

\- Jestem rozczarowana, Riko-chan.


End file.
